AmHam: Love at First Bite
by RussoGermany
Summary: America invites Britain over for a little get together after the end of the war. It seems America has found his true love, and its not Britain!


"It's been a while Britain!" America remarked in a joyful tone. "Thanks for joining me today!"

"No problem America." Britain replied. He had really missed spending some quality time with America ever since the war broke out. Now that the Axis had surrendered, things had MOSTLY returned to normal.

"So why did you invite me over here anyways?" Britain inquired.

"Dude now that winter is over I wanted to celebrate the start of summer the only way I know how to!" America shouted excitedly.

'_This can't be good_.' England thought. America was known for his flashy, over-the-top celebrations. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Don't you ever have barbecues Britain? They are perfect for summer!" America already lit the grill.

"My bad. I don't quite know what to expect when it comes to you America. You're always so unpredictable." It's true. Ever since America gained his independence, Britain could never really completely trust anything America said, nor be sure of his intentions. The revolution itself was a complete and total blindside. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah dude I totally got it! Just go sit back and relax!" America really wanted to do something nice for Britain, especially after all of his suffering during the war. "Anyways, no offense but your cooking really sucks!"

England retorted, "I do not suck at cooking! Besides, I've been taking cooking lessons from Austria-san, and I think it has helped an awful lot." Ever since Britain fought along side Austria-san against Prussia, they had been good friends. However, when Britain sampled Austria-san's food, he knew he wanted to eat and make such delectable cuisine as him.

"Okay dude! Then why don't you cook the burgers?" This was a surprise to America. He thought that England was just joking to try and impress him. "I'll take one hamburger." America was laughing at this point. '_Britain's food sucks!_' he thought. '_If I eat more than one even MY iron stomach might burst!_'

"Fine! I will cook!" Britain snapped. He would take this opportunity to finally prove he could create a culinary success after years of ridicule from the other countries.

America went to go take a nap, so Britain commenced cooking. By the time he was done, he had crafted two burgers just as well as Austria-san himself was capable of. "America, they're ready! I didn't know how you liked yours, so I just topped it with everything we had."

"Okay dude, I'll be right there." America replied. He was prepping himself to see the disaster known as Britain's cooking. Instead, when he rounded the corner, what he saw left him dumbfounded.

"I hope you like it America! It wasn't too much trouble, but I'm pretty confident you'll like them." England was ecstatic. He didn't think that America's reaction would be like that, especially just from looking at the burgers! "Are you okay?"

America's jaw dropped. The burger looked amazing. From it's sesame seed buns that were slightly toasted to perfection, to the succulent and juicy grilled patty. The crisp, cascading lettuce that draped over the burger was jeweled with ruby red tomatoes and emerald green cucumbers. The ketchup and mustard danced and intertwined to a heavenly symphony atop the sublime stage.

A thought came across. '_Does it taste as good as it looks?_' pondered America. He took a bite, hesitantly. It was orgasmic! The flavor exploded in an intense blast. It was as if he had died and gone to heaven.

As the flavor intensified, America inched closer to the burger. His lips made contact several times in a passionate storm of kisses. He didn't want to stop. America desired this taste sensation to last forever. Unfortunately for him, his paradise ended just as swiftly as it began.

The burger was gone. A heartbroken America had begun to cry. His slice of heaven was gone. Devoured. Digested. Lost to the world. He felt a comforting hand rest gently on his back.

"It's okay Alfred. Don't cry! I can always make you more sandwiches." Britain's words had an instant effect on the melancholy America. He instantaneously cheered up and returned to his normal, bubbly self.

"Thanks Arthur, that would be great!" America stated.

'_America, you seriously have a problem._' Britain laughed to himself.

The afternoon went on, and America was feeling great. Thanks to Britain, he had felt better than he had in years. All of his suffering during the war as well was eased by the simple alone time that he spent with Britain. Not only Britain, but his one true love as well: hamburgers!


End file.
